What hurts the most ,
by drewgirl16
Summary: Eric Delko and co-CSI Charmaine Walsh was engaged to be married but Eric was shot. Now he woke up without the memory of his girlfriend. What will Charmaine do? and will Eric remember her before it's too late? Eric/OC a little CARWASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI: Miami is not mine but Charmaine is mine

* * *

Prologue

A girl took of her gloves and sighed through the latex to the bin and sighed. She sat down buried her face to her hands. She was tired, very tired that with one more minute she would faint. But then again she smiled as a comforting arm wrapped around her.

"I'm very tired Eric" she sighed as she leaned on Eric, her 6 months boyfriend.

Eric nodded "Yes, and I'm getting you home" he said as he let stood up and they walked together.

Charmaine smiled and leaned on Eric, of course she immediately pulled away when they saw Horatio, Calleigh sitting with Ryan and Alexx.

"What's with the big group?" Charmaine asked,

"Well, Eric wanted us to stay said that he got something important to say"

Ryan smirked as Eric went to him opening his palm. Ryan gave her the box and went back to Charmaine.

Charmaine just stared at her boyfriend and to Horatio, who seems to know what will going to happen. Calleigh who put her hands to her mouth Alexx followed. Then back to Eric again, who now on his bended knee.

Eric lovingly stared at his girlfriend "I can come up with many questions to interrogate a suspect but I can't make any words on how to say this to you." He said as he stopped

Ryan pulled out his mini camcorder and started taking the whole thing.

"Ever since my sister died, you were there. I knew we were just friends but you have grown to me and damn I was very scared at the thought of being close to you so I pushed you away. Instead of getting the point, you pursued and hurt you. That drove you to go with case that you shouldn't. Then you were shot, your life was hanging in the thread and I swear to God, it was one of those times that I didn't know what to do. I promised myself if you ever wake up I'll do the right thing" he said as he took a breath

Charmaine's eyes started to well up but just stared at Eric that shown with true love.

"Then you woke up and I admitted that I was in love with you, you have become my world, my universe that if you are gone my life would definitely useless."

Calleigh then whispered to Ryan "How come you didn't tell me that kind of words?" she asked smiling. Ryan chuckled and sighed "'cause, I'm not the one who is proposing here" he whispered back "I'm just the camera man here"

"I know now that you are my half and I wanted everything from you. Even the yelling for me for forgetting our appointments and your cooking hell I wanted to wake up and the first thing I should see is your serene face." Eric stopped and took a breath and opened the velvet dark blue box. Charmaine gasped as she saw the ring sitting on it.

Eric then looked at Charmaine "Charmaine Holly Marie Walsh, will you do the honor to be my wife and make me the happiest man right now. Will you marry me?"

A tear fell down on her cheek and nodded "I will, Eric yes I'm going to marry you" she said almost a whisper. Eric grinned and looked at camera and carefully gets the ring from the box and put it on Charm's ring finger. Eric kissed it gently and he stood up kissing Charmaine on the lips. "I love you baby" he said as he embraced her "I love you too" Charmaine whispered and saw the crime lab people are now staring at them.

Horatio was the first one to go the newly engaged couple "congratulation Eric and Charmaine. I'm very happy with the two of you"

Calleigh was second and lunged herself to Charmaine "I'm so happy for you, I should be the bridesmaid" she said "no, you are the maid of honor Cal," Charmaine smiled and hugged her best friend

"Of course" Calleigh replied as she looked at Ryan and put her hand on her waist "Ryan put the cam down and wish your best friend congrats"

Eric nodded "and you my man, is the best man alright?" he asked

Ryan smiled "that would be super" he said as he hugged Eric and kissed Charmaine on the cheek "congrats charmster". Charmaine pouted and looked at Eric "baby he called me that nickname again" Eric chuckled "come on Ryan, don't tease my fiancé and future Mrs. Delko here" he said.

Ryan scoffed, "fine! Sorry future Mrs. Delko, so shall we celebrate?" he asked

Alexx nodded in agreement "yeah we should go to my house and celebrate. I'll cook and no Horatio you are coming with us" she said seeing Horatio gonna say that he couldn't come.

"Okay then we celebrate!" he said as the people started going out with Eric holding Charmaine's hand.


	2. chapter one , everything changed

**Chapter one ,**

It's been months have passed and the couple decided to get marry in two months. Everyone was excited especially Eric who seems to be giddy every time he went to work. Because the two are in a relationship, Horatio didn't want Charmaine to be working with Eric. So today, H partnered Charmaine with Ryan and him with Eric.

Charmaine of course didn't want to, seeing the case was about Clavo Cruz, the one who got away but Eric assured her that everything will be alright. Charmaine reluctantly nodded and watched Eric went with Horatio.

The case with Ryan is very easy so they finished it early. Charmaine was now typing the report when she received a call from Calleigh. That time, her heart stopped as she heard that Eric was shot. Good thing Ryan was there to get her to the hospital. She started looking for Eric but Calleigh told her that he was still in surgery. Charmaine's knees went weak that Horatio have to catch her from the fall. Charmaine clung to Horatio and sobbed "I can't lose him H, I love him too much" she sobbed as Horatio tried to calm her down.

After of hours waiting a doctor came out, Charmaine immediately stood up "How is Eric?"

The doctor sighed "We lost him for about 15 minutes but Mr. Delko is stable. I'm warning you, if he ever woke up he can have amnesia. Like a puzzle that was in a wrong place. He can regain it of course but it will take time"

Charmaine just stared at him and put her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

Ryan put an arm to his best friend and asked "Can we see him? Or at least let Charmaine. She is his fiancée"

The doctor nodded "of course, room 614"

"Thank you Doctor" Horatio said and nodded

The doctor led them to Eric's room and the group all nodded to Charmaine to go in. When she went in, she gasped as she saw Eric so vulnerable.

She sat down beside him and held his hand. She didn't want to cry but the tears started to fall. "Hey there baby" she whispered.

"You have to wake up soon, we still have the invitation to finish and the tuxedo was now finished Brooke just needed you to try it on." She said as she looked at Eric's face with a bandage on his head.

"You promised me everything Eric and you are not the type of person who can break promises. Baby please" she said as she started to sob and buried her face to Eric's hands.

Outside, the group just stared and frown at the couple.

The nurse let Charmaine sleep with Eric so when Eric moaned Charmaine easily woke up. "Eric? Hey how are you feeling baby?" she asked.

Eric opened his eyes slowly and stared at the girl beside him "I'm okay but who are you?" he asked.

Charmaine just stared at Eric, he didn't remember her that means he also didn't remember their relationship. Her heart dropped to the ground and was shattered into million pieces. "I'm Charmaine" she whispered.

Eric slowly nodded "Oh, the new CSI with Ryan right?" he asked

Charmaine nodded trying to hide the pain "Yes" she said and watched Eric closed his eyes.

She slowly went to the door and went out, once she was outside she sobbed as she slowly dropped to the floor that a nurse was there for her to catch her.

She cried, she knew what she has to do.


	3. chapter two , three handsome babysitters

**Chapter two ,**

Every people in the crime lab asked Charmaine to go with them but to their shock, she didn't want to, seeing she was busy. And it went out for two weeks until Ryan decided to confront her.

Charmaine was busy looking through the microscope as Ryan went in and glared at his best friend "care to tell me why hadn't you visiting your fiancé at the hospital? And don't give me the reason that you are busy."

Charmaine look up, "I'm busy" she muttered the last thing she wanted was to go to Eric and he doesn't remember her.

Ryan sighed as he went to Charmaine and dragged her outside the lab to the hallway. Charmaine just shook it away "I can't Ryan" she said.

"why?"

"Because, because he doesn't remember me" Charmaine whispered and looked down at the floor

"WHAT!?" Ryan exclaimed.

"He never ask for me right? Because to him I'm just a newbie not his girlfriend or his fiancé" she said not wanting to cry "Ryan please help get my things at his apartment.. Please" she pleaded

Ryan just sighed and embraced his best friend.

At the same time, Calleigh was in the hospital with Eric.

"Umm, Eric why aren't you looking for Charmaine?" she asked

Eric just looked at Calleigh with a confuse look on his face "why should i? she's just a newbie. Don't tell me I'm mentoring her?"

Calleigh just stared at Eric, she stood up and was about to go to the door when Eric asked her "Cal, what's wrong?"

Calleigh shook her head "I've got to talk to Ryan" she said and went out of the room.

Calleigh dialed Ryan's phone number and waited to be answered,

"yeah Cal?" Ryan said

"Where are you? Are you with Charm?" Calleigh asked

"I'm in Eric's apartment and with Charm.. She's taking her things. Calleigh please tell me Eric remembered Charmaine?" he asked

"Sadly he didn't, stay with her Ry, she needed you right now and we'll talk with her later" Calleigh said

"okay be careful babe, love you!"

"love you too babe" she said as she hang up and went in to Eric.

Ryan put his phone back to his pocket and went to the bedroom "Charmaine?" but he just stared as she put down by the bedside table the engagement ring.

"what are you doing?" he asked as he started to get angry

"the wedding is off Ry" she said whispered as she get the box from the floor and went out.

Days went by, Eric was released by the hospital and he was now already working though they never let him out in the crime scene. As said by Charmaine, know one will tell Eric about their relationship or else she would resign. So they kept quiet even though they wanted to tell the truth.

Eric was now looking over the evidences when Charmaine walked in, she stopped and looked around.

"Umm, I was looking for Ryan and obviously he's not here so yeah I'm just going to search for damn bastard" she muttered and turned around.

"Are you looking for the Hallowell's evidence? Ryan gave it to me to process" he said.

Charmaine mutely nodded. "yeah that's it and I'm going to kill him later poor Calleigh" she muttered as she went to the microscope "it's not the fiber we were looking for?" she asked

Eric just looked at Charmaine as she entered the room, she seems different and she kind of looks sad. And when she looked for Ryan, he felt something inside.

"Yes, it's not what we are looking for, I'm sorry Walsh" he said

Charmaine cringed when Eric called him Walsh but she has to swallow it. Seeing she was used to Eric calling her by her first name or maybe baby. "Well, I'll go back to the crime scene then" she said smiling as she went out of the lab and Eric followed when she stopped. He was about to asked her what's wrong when Charmaine shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SANDERS"

The smirk didn't leave the young man's face and just arched his eyebrow "What do you think Holly Marie?" he said still standing there. Then out of nowhere a guy went up beside him "Hey baby girl"

"Oh my God, please tell me Messer isn't here?" she asked. "Looking for me?" Danny quipped and immediately Charmaine hid behind Eric "look guys, I know you are worried but not now I've got a scene to process"

Flack chuckled "And we are coming with you" he said as he walked towards her and offered his hand "Don Flack, NYPD" he said as Eric shook his hand with him "That's Greg Sanders CSI from LV and that is Danny Messer NYCSI" he said.

"I don't need a baby sitter" Charmaine argued "just go back to New York and Vegas"

Greg shook his head "vacation calls, Grissom let me have a vacation while Mac let these two guys have one too. Especially now that we found out about the calling off of the wedding"

Eric widened his eyes and looked at Charmaine "you're getting married?"

Charmaine shook her head "No, the guy I'm in love with, doesn't love me in return." She explained then looked at the three people in front of them "Fine just behave okay." She said looking angry but she softened a bit when she lunged herself to Don "I missed you Donnie"

"I missed you too baby girl" he whispered as he glared to Eric. Danny smiled and hugged Charmaine "we all three missed you" he said

Greg sighed "well if you are going to a crime scene let's hurry. And you are going to join us shopping seeing we got no clothes" he said as he walked towards the elevator.

Charmaine excused herself to Eric and held hands with her brother. "how's Mac?" she asked as they disappeared in the elevator.

Eric just stared at the figures with a confused look on his face. He just decided to go back to his work when his phone rang

"Delko!"

"Eric, did Charmster get the evidence from you?" Ryan said on the other line.

"Yep, and she went back to the crime scene along with three guys" Eric answered.

"Really? Are their names are Greg Sanders, Don Flack and Danny Messer?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I'm the one who told Danny because not all the time I would be there for Charmaine seeing I got Calleigh" he said

"I still can't believe that Calleigh is your girl"

"Well you better believe it Eric, talk to you later man. Calleigh was now shouting for me to help her cook.. her lasagna" Ryan smirked and rolling his eyes

"okay"

Guys please tell me what you think? A review would be nice and it keeps me going. Thanks for reading

drewgirl!


	4. chapter three , not thorough

**chapter three ,**

Charmaine went in to the house as the three stooges as Charmaine called them followed her. "I know you guys, so please don't touch anything or wear a gloves if you want" she said carrying her kit and moved towards the living room. She put down her kit and went to get the gloves and put it on then held a flash light. She started looking through the wall and sighed then down to the floor. "I didn't realize that little pieces of glass" she said.

Danny put on the gloves and looked under the carpet. "hmm look what I've got?" he said as he showed them a necklace with a pendant. Charmaine immediately went toward it and sighed "Can't believe I'm not that thorough" she cursed to himself

"Why can't you just take a vacation, come with me or to them?" Greg said. Charmaine shook his head "I can't" she said as she put the necklace to the manila envelope and put it to her kit.

Don just shook his head as he just looked around, Charmaine has been his little sister ever since he met her through Danny. And it concerns him how much his baby girl has changed. Charmaine even lose weight with some circles around her eyes.

Charmaine just looked around and at the corner she found another fiber. "I hope this is the right fiber" she sighed as she put it to the envelope and to the kit.

"We should go now and you boys, go shop with your clothes" she said as she stood up and went out of the house

One evidence collected.

Charmaine went back to the crime lab but this time it was only her seeing she left the three stooges in the mall. Honestly, can they become anymore girly? Especially Greg, damn he has to buy the whole store for his wardrobe.

She entered the DNA lab and gave the envelope to Valera "got a necklace and a print. Process for me please" she said smiling.

"for you Walsh" Valera smiled back

She was about to go out when she saw Eric and Natalia Boa Vista talking. Not just any talking they are intimately talking in the evidence room. She bit her lower lip as she tried to not cry and went out not looking to the happy couple.

She put on the lab coat and sighed as she started processing the fiber. She can't just ask Eric seeing he was too busy. She looked into the fiber when Horatio came.

"Charm? Update please" he said

"The fiber we are looking for matches the fiber I got earlier at the scene the second time around. And it has a sticky substance, maybe a lotion. I don't know but I'll send something to Trace" she said answering her boss not straightly looking at the older man. "And there is the necklace that Danny found in the scene, I'm sorry H, I'm not thorough" she said as she stopped and looked down.

"How are you coping up?" Horatio said

Charmaine just shrugged "I'm okay I think" she answered not wanting to worry her supervisor. Horatio nodded and he saw Eric and Natalia talking obviously sweet to each other.

"How about you go home early, I'll just ask Ryan to come down and finish the case" Horatio said seeing how Charmaine was hurting right now.

Charmaine shook her head "Not you too Horatio, I'm fine and besides I'm doing my work and I'm pretty sure that I'm doing my job to separate work from my personal issues" she said smiling as she started to compare her evidence on the table

Horatio nodded "I heard that you have three escorts earlier?" he asked

Charmaine laughed "yeah the three stooges, Danny, Don and Greg decided to have a vacation here and be babysitter to. Someone must have called my brother me and drag the other two" she sighed

"Call me if something comes up okay? And go have a bite or something"

Charmaine "will do H, and thank you" as she looked back to the microscope.

Charmaine was glad that Eric didn't come by the lab or else she would burst into tears knowing Eric was now liking someone new.

"You finished?" Don asked

She looked up and shook her head "Nope still waiting for the trace to come back why?" she asked but she shrieked as she was thrown on Don's shoulder "Donnie put me down"

"No can do baby girl.. You are going to eat with me and knowing you. You will never eat until the case was close" he said as he went out of the lab then to the hallway

"Don Flack Jr. put me down!" she exclaimed as she saw many now are watching. Hah, that's her attention grabber.

Even Eric and Natalia went out and watch the two people, he didn't know that Charmaine and Don are this close, does he felt something.

"Okay, I'm going to put you down but you have to kiss me first"

"What no way Flack, not after you did to me the last time"

"So if you want to go back to your work, you have to kiss me first and be my girlfriend" Don said and realized that Charmaine relaxed.

"Fine, I wanted to go to the Chinese restaurant and your treat" she said in defeated tone.

Don chuckled "Of course, baby girl" Don looked at Eric and Natalia a grim look on his face then to Horatio whom he nodded and the older guy nodded and mouthed 'thank you'

"Can you at least carry me in your arms not on your shoulder?" Charmaine asked "because I'm getting dizzy here"

Don nodded as he put Charmaine down and immediately scooped her up, Charmaine grinned "that's more I like it, pretty boy" she said smiling up to her brother-like. "Take me home" she said seductively and Don just chuckled.

"Yeah and once I'm down with you, my body will be found on streets and right now I'm telling you the suspect would be Danny"

"I'll keep that in mind" she said as Don stepped into the elevator.

Before the elevator closed, Eric saw how calm and contented Charmaine was when she was in the arms of Don Flack.


	5. chapter four , breakfast

**chapter four** ,

The morning after, Charmaine giddily went inside the lab, there is a smile playing on her lips. She was carrying a bag of sandwiches and smirked as she saw the look of her best friend's face.

"I can't believe this, I'm the known famous popular DNA lab tech and CSI in New York and here I am carrying a tray of starbucks coffee" Greg said sarcastically

"If you hate it, go home Greg" Charmaine smiled sweetly at Greg

Greg just shook his head "If I go home, your brother and Don will definitely kill me" he said as he followed Charmaine to the break room. There he saw everyone is complete.

"Good Morning guys! As promised here is your breakfast" she said putting down the sandwiches and Greg followed. Ryan started digging in and gave one for Calleigh and Eric was about to get one but Charmaine instantly has something in her hand. "Here you go Eric, non-fat choco latte" she said smiling.

Eric smiled "thanks, how you knew this is my fave?" he asked.

Charmaine shrugged "Ryan told me". Ryan was about to take a bite of his chicken sandwich but stopped midair as he heard Charmaine "did I tell you?"

"yeah you told me remember" emphasizing every word.

"yeah I told her" Ryan rolled his eyes

Eric was about to grab a sandwich but Charmaine already has a hand offering a ham sandwich. Eric smiled as he opened the foil and sighed "So, Ryan told you about my ham sandwich too without tomatoes?"

Charmaine shook her head "Calleigh did"

Calleigh looked at Charm "I did?"

"Yes you did Duquesne. Why are you guys seems forgetful" she said smiling down.

Greg sighed and sat beside Charmaine. They are now eating when Ryan asked "Something happened last night Charmaine?"

Greg smirked as he saw Charmaine blushed and whispered "nothing"

"that's bull, She went home late last night"

"I did not"

"Yes you are where did you go last night Walsh?" Greg asked and now all eyes are on the brown haired girl.

"Nothing, Don treated me to this Chinese restaurant, and then we go to the amusement park to play. We even ride a carousel" she sighed as she remembered that night although the two were just talking about how much the girl love Eric.

"then?" Greg poked Charmaine

"then we went beside the beach, happy Sanders I swear I'm going to tell Grissom what you did in his lab" Charmaine said rolling her eyes.

Greg laughed "And I heard that Danny get angry when he found his baby sister making Don her bed"

Charmaine widened her eyes and started smacking him in the head "Well, apparently my bed was occupied by you.. So Donnie and I have to share the couch bed. You idiot, I just can't let him sleep on the floor. That reminds me you are sleeping on the floor tonight"

Ryan smiled "are you guys dating?" he asked as he put his one eye to Eric wanting to see his reaction and he was right, Eric started to get jealous.

Charmaine shook her head "Of course not, I'm not dating Donnie" she said as she smacked Greg again in the head.

Greg agreed "Yes they are not, but they will be" he said as he went out of the room but after the seconds he came back popping his head by the door "Aww, I forgot to give you this" he said as he went in carrying a bouquet of red and yellow flowers.

The girls gasped as Greg gave it to Charmaine "he said, that he had fun last night" Greg grinned at her leaving Charmaine speechless

"But, but Don isn't the type of giving flowers, I always asked him to give me but all I can here is groan or a snort." Charmaine argued as he stared at Greg as he went out.

Charmaine then looked down at the flowers and smiled. But deep down she was hurting as she remembered Eric giving her lily when Eric got the time to buy flowers.

Calleigh smacked Ryan in the head causing the guy to choke "We've been dating for almost a year and you still didn't have the guts to buy me flowers"

Ryan glared at Calleigh as he took a sip of water and stood up "want flowers I'll buy you one" he said as he dragged Calleigh out the break room living Charmaine with Eric.

Eric just looked at Charmaine "what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed that Charmaine was frowning.

Charmaine shook her head "He always gave me lilies, he even put lilies everywhere in my apartment" she said

At that time, she couldn't help but cry "but he will never going to give me that again"

Eric sighed and went over to Charmaine and embraced her "it's okay"

Charmaine buried her face to Eric's shoulder and sobbed "nope, it will never going to be alright" she said inhaling the sent of her ex-fiancé

Eric started rubbing Charmaine' back as he heard Charmaine whispered "I'm letting you go now Eric" she said.

* * *

thank you to **sneakypie22** for the review :) and yeah definitely going to finish this since this is my birthday gift for my sister


	6. chapter five , before it's too late

**chapter five ,**

The day came as the CSI Miami team finished another case; Eric was now openly flirting with Natalia while Ryan just glared at his best friend. Calleigh just stayed quiet, Charmaine was getting weaker everyday.

Greg and Danny went back to their work as Grissom and Mac practically yelled at them just to come back. Danny promised that he will be back so is Greg. While Don seeing he wasn't in the CSI remained in Miami now working in Miami Dade police. Mac was disappointed of course but he just told Don to take care of Charmaine since she became like his own daughter.

Charmaine walked to the crime scene when Don welcomed him "A girl was stabbed in the heart with an arrow. Found by the maid in her room" he said as he started explaining.

Charmaine nodded "ahh so we got a killer cupid" she said and smiled at Don as she went to the body. Alexx smiled at her as she started processing.

She put on her gloves and started trailing her flash light. She looked by the table and found a print; she went to get in when Eric entered.

Eric of course was still Eric, after two months still there is no memory and Charmaine just purposely gave up. But she still doesn't forget that the wedding should happen on Sunday.

Charmaine looked up "where the hell is Wolfe!" she exclaimed

Eric shook his head, "didn't answer the call so H sent me here"

The girl muttered "perfect"

Eric sighed and just started taking pictures, ever since about that day, Charmaine became distant to him and he didn't know why, he tried asking Ryan but the best friend ignored him

Charmaine's phone rang and she quickly answered it,

"Walsh!"

"Charm? The dress is already finished.. do you mind picking it up?"

"What Brooke, I told you not to bother finishing it because the wedding is off" she replied as she put it on speaker that only the in the room can hear that includes Eric, Don and Alexx" she gave them an apologetic look and continued dusting for print.

"I don't care, I don't want it" she said

"Please Charmaine the dress is fabulous, I followed your design.. please I thought I'm your best friend" Brooke said and even though Charmaine can't see it she knew Brooke is pouting

"Fine, I'll get it later after the case, happy"

Brooke squealed "great and bring pretty boy too"

"what? Why?"

"Because I got a tuxedo which is very perfect for him"

Charmaine looked at Don and Don just shrugged "Fine okay.. talk to you later girl. I'm on a crime scene"

"okay, I'll be waiting Holly Marie" Brooke said as the phone hang up.

Charmaine shook her head and sighed.

"Why am I included in your dress shopping?" Don asked

Charmaine shrugged "I don't know I think she got a crush on you. Listen can you get this to Trace and we'll talk later" she said handing him the evidences and Don nodded "as you wish, baby girl" he said as he accepted the evidences and went out of the house.

Eric just stared at the two interact, up until now; he can't understand what was he felt when the two talk. He like Natalia but it seems this emotion was deeper.

Eric continued snapping and cleared his throat "So, wedding dress?"

"B.Davis always wanted weddings so she just can't quit making me marry" she answered in the end tone. "You finish there?" she asked not wanting to be asked about wedding even further.

Eric nodded "yeah I am"

Charmaine nodded as she stood up and went out of the house.

--------------------

Charmaine stopped as she felt something in the stomach, she grimaced and Eric saw that, he immediately went towards her.

"Charmaine?" he asked. Charmaine dropped the kit as she clutched on her stomach

Then out of the sudden, Eric sped away from her went toward his hummer. He didn't know what he was doing but he just let his instinct do the rest. He opened the compartment and there he found a small kit and a bottle of water. He grabbed it and went towards Charmaine who now leaning on her hummer.

Eyes closed, he could see she was in pain. Eric sighed "here is anything a meds for your stomach ache?" he asked

When Charmaine opened her eyes, she was shock that Eric was holding her medicine kit. "Where did you get that?" she asked

"My hummer" Eric replied as he opened the kit and showed it to Charmaine "anything? Should I drive you in the hospital?"

Charmaine pulled a pill and popped it on her mouth and accepted the water from Eric "thanks"

She sipped more water and smiled at Eric, she smiled even wider.

Eric looked at Charmaine with a question look

"You didn't even remember me but you knew I have stomach ache" she explained.

"Really?"

Charmaine nodded "that kit was mine, but I gave it to you because you knew I'm forgetful especially in medication ever since then you are the one who gave me meds" she continued.

She walked toward Eric and carefully kissed him on the cheek "still my doctor Delko" she said as she went in to her hummer and started her engine and drove off.

Eric smiled as he went back to his hummer.

----------------------

Eric was smiling when he walked in the lab carrying a lily flower. He saw Charmaine working with the paper work and went in to the room.

"hey" Eric said

Charmaine smiled "hey, Delko be useful and start processing that evidence" she said.

Eric nodded but before he did that he gave Charmaine the flower. Charmaine stared at it and then to Eric

"I may not be that guy Charmaine but I promise I would be here if you needed someone" he shrugged as he put on his lab and started working.

Charmaine went to get the lily and smiled '_if only you knew that you are that guy Eric_' she thought as she put the lily by the side and went back to work.

The team found out that it was the girl's fiancée who killed her and the case was close. Charmaine was getting ready when Don walked in,

"ready?" Don asked

Charmaine nodded as she went to get her bag then she smiled at Calleigh and Ryan who are eating in the break room. Eric was in the hallway a smile playing on his lips. She then turned to Don "shall we?"

Don nodded as offered his hand to Charmaine and she accepted gladly accept it. Don then smiled and nodded to others and the two walked off.

Ryan was carrying a folder when he stopped beside Eric "why are you smiling Delko?" he asked

"She said that I remembered her, I think, she really important to me Wolfe" Eric said and watched Charmaine linked her arms to Don.

"You are special to her too, Eric.. I just wished you would remember that before it's too late" he said as he patted Eric's shoulder and went away.

------------------

Charmaine's eyes bulged out as she saw the gown, she just couldn't speak she didn't know her design could this beautiful. Her eyes get teary as she looked at Brooke "this is mine?" she asked

"yes, Charm.. too bad you are not getting married but I want you to keep it.. for future use" Brooke said as she get it out of the mannequin "try it on"

Charmaine immediately shook her head "No, I can't.. I should wear it when I'm going to marry Eric but apparently it will never going to happen" she said trailing her hand to the big blue ribbon in the back.

"Try it on baby girl, please save me from this girl.. I hate tuxedo" Don said as he went out of the fitting room wearing the tuxedo for a groom.

Brooke carefully gave the dress to Charmaine and the girl accepted it.

After a moment, Charmaine went out and the two people in the room gasped "Do I look like bridezilla?" Charmaine asked

The two people shook their heads and Don went towards Charmaine. He pulled her closer too him and sighed "I think, you are beautiful" he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Eric went home as he sighed; he was already having a migraine. He opened the door and he stopped as the throbbing got worse. He went towards the couch and clutched his head. Then suddenly a memory came flooding in.

"_I love you Eric" a girl whispered_

_Eric smiled as he kissed the girl "I love you too baby"_


End file.
